The Tenant Of Gensokyou
by BokusuKanon
Summary: A random poor bloke gets gapped in by Yukari for the lulz and entertainment. Deprived of his personal space and trapped in a rather cruel paradise that is Gensokyou, how will he come to grips of his sanity and well-being without being eaten, killed, danmaku'd or the former? More details inside!


After reading Magnificent Sasquatch's "Average Joe In Bullet Hell" and Wrathkal's "Keys To the Heart" and Ether-dono's "Touhou Chronicles" and some Touhou fanfics for a length of time I decided to write my own. A semi self-insert story of my OC and his adventures in Gensokyou(yay)

this is my first story I've written(and also my last if things go awry) and also english is NOT my native language so pardon my n00b literature/vocabulary. Alright, coming up with this took me quite a long time to write it out; dilemmas that I won't even bother to add here has deprived me of anything that will pass as a decent story. If you found anything wrong with this fic (grammar, punctuation and etc) feel free to PM so that I could mentally slap myself for my incompetence. Alright, dismissed!

PS: This Touhou Fan fiction is only made purely for the enjoyment of mine and it's fellow fandom. I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story (Property of ZUN and Team Shanghai Alice, yours truly)other than the OC's written.

Love it or hate it, riff or review here we go…

.

**Chapter**

**01:**

**Prologue / HELLO WORLD**

.

Lying flat on my back, on the lake's vast shoreline, I stared nonchalantly at the clouds passing overhead, then back at the lake that was soaking half of my pants. An ominous chill ran over my back, snapping me to consciousness...I lazily pulled myself up, sitting upright-and there it was a figure clad in blue in white, with strange crystalline like wings protruding from its back.

I froze. Literally. As me and the figure exchanged stares greeting me with a devious smile; it took me a few good  
synapse to close my eyes and open them again. Gone, so was the chill.

"Must be the half-cooked noodles." I muttered.

For the lack of better plans, I finally mustered up the effort and make sense of the situation. Gazing at the far west, I caught something in my peripheral vision, a mansion sitting on the middle of the lake tinted in a lustful scarlet scheme irked my nerves; I reached a handful of yellowish sand with a texture akin to a talcum powder-then loosened my grip, letting it flow between the seam of my hands. Then it all came to a full circle. It was the noodles….

.

**Some moments ago...in the Room 404**

.

My part in this fantabulous eastern fantasy wonderland of epic proportions began in a thunderstorm...as cliche as it can be...

.

A relative went out on a celebration with his peers for his attainment of decent grade in second-level Japanese, leaving me alone to take care of our little personal space; the storm was a large one and arrived with little warning, much to the collective irritation of myself...what fun.

"Alright, no more" I complained, throwing the ramen cup to the trash.

I'd like to cook a decent meal for myself, if the bastard provided me some funds. Suffice to say, it has served its purpose to relieve low-tier citizens from starvation. I swiped the uncultured mess at the table-reached at the idling laptop, flipped the monitor then turned the power on.

"Somebody once told me the world's gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed…" I hummed waiting warily as the laptop booted up, clasping my hands together placing them under my nose. The laptop lit up; greeting me with a NERV logo wallpaper.

"Hmm. Maybe I should get started on those John Woo dvd's our _comrade_ lent us..."

Which is a Russian-exchange student, learned a few words from him. Good guy.

A voice nagged in my head, telling me to do something productive today...Screw productivity! I hauled ass west of my direction to grab my pack-still in my usual attire since shopping from the convi-store.

"Got it. Now-" I paused glancing to the side-the laptop was now _beside_ me, which was supposed to be on the table.

"Odd" should I jettison the movies and get some rest? Was the savory chili-chicken enough to upset my stomach and color me paranoid?

"Thursday, 9:44 pm-it's not even bedtime." I yawned staring at the laptop time.

"You don't _need_ sleep where you're going." a voice interjected behind me.

**"!"**

I seized the bag by instinct-turning around to hit the bastard who scared the living paranoia out of me. What turned out be a wail of rage and frustration, I let out an intensified man-squeal.

"HOLY SH-"

The rest was cut short. What I do know is that there was a massive lightning strike nearby, close enough to momentarily leave me a ringing in my ears (and a minor level migraine). I heard an unnatural hum-which sounds like a distorted radio signal accompanied with white noise. Needless to say, It wasn't a _pretty_ thing to hear.

To make a rather boring sequence short, I fell. The ground opened like a trap door, my poor incompetent central processor had scrambled over the absence of feeling-so much as a realization that there simply wasn't anything there for me to feel. I still had some sense of motion, however: my inner ears insisted that I was still moving downwards. What I saw there was something. The number of things wrong with what I saw stacked up in my mind rather quickly. The migraine just had to make it worse, so much that Nightmare Fuel was even worth mentioning; there were eyes _everywhere!_ The eyes all varying in shapes and colors-blinking, staring, was enough to make me _feel_ insignificant to their mere presence-while falling for what felt like an eternity.

What happened next, if you had followed my narrative… well, I would have problems explaining myself... particularly if what I could see was, somehow or other, exactly what it looked like and not just a projection or incredibly vivid hallucination...or just the noodles.

.

.

**!PREVIEW!**

After an unexplained incident, he found himself dropped in a very unfamiliar and mysterious land. What kind of things will he face along the way? What are these people are capable of? Is this a dream? Why is he asking questions? Such things he expect gets turned inside-out in a very unsettling way-even logic and common sense gets trumped by magic and fantasy?! All of that and more in:

**Chapter 02: Supernatural Magic Induced Trauma Hallucination / A MAD WORLD!**

Of course, expect some SABISU too!

.

**Errgh… that took me about a half month to outline and write the damn thing the rest was...history. Anyways, it'll be some time before Chap02 gets released. Loong and wordy that'll be; care to wait? hmm how about a month?**

**Ok, I admit the Chap01 looks substantial (absurdly short too!) and doesn't look as promising as the _other_ stories and motivation is quite finicky. (So many ideas, too few experience to write them) This is my first time after all. This chapter may also undergo a few series of rewrite-spelling and such, there are other factors too but it's nothing I can't manage.**

**And lastly, by the time I wrote this I'm just writing by the seat of my pants, (reason why the next chapter WILL take time) but, with some help of the folks I know and some research materials that I had been mulling about, it will be close to grasp-hopefully fun too. Thank you, and have a nice day.**

**Praise Thy ZUN! \m/**

**P.S. About the last bit? Fingers crossed. No promise about such things anyway, but maybe..._maybe_.**


End file.
